Treacle Tarts
by ArsenicAngel
Summary: This is the sequel to Banana Cream Puffs. Harry is musing in Parseltongue, and once again catches Severus' attention. This time, will he get his desert, or something more delightful? One-shot. HP/SS, slash, smut.


_Disclaimer_: I don't own Harry Potter. All I own here is the plot.

This is the much-requested sequel to the Banana Cream Puffs one-shot. Thanks again to my wonderful best friend, who helped give me the idea of how to catch Severus' attention with Parseltongue this time.

* * *

Harry frowned as the door to Severus' office slammed in his face. "What did I say?" he murmured in confusion, still staring at the door. After a moment, he heard the sound of it locking and sighed. Turning, he slowly made his way back to his dorm, wondering why he'd been thrown out of the older man's office so suddenly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was two days before Harry had another Potions class, and as he sat waiting for the class to begin, he sighed. In the time that had passed since his last Occlumency lesson, he was still unable to figure out what had happened to make Severus throw him out. After a rather spontaneous round of sex, they had collapsed to the floor together. At the time, Severus had seemed to enjoy their encounter, but a few moments later, Harry found himself staring in confusion at the door. The only thing Harry could remember doing was asking for the banana cream puff he'd requested just before Severus jumped him.

'I still don't even know what made him do that in the first place, but I wish I did...Maybe then, at least I could get him to do it again,' he thought to himself, sighing. The loud bang of the classroom door slamming jerked Harry out of his thoughts, and he watched Severus make his way to the front of the room.

"You have one hour to to brew this fairly simple potion. The instructions are on the board. Now begin," Severus said in a bored tone, taking a seat behind his desk and picking up a copy of the Daily Prophet.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Harry added the first few ingredients to his potion and began to stir, his mind wandered back to his last Occlumency lesson. A blush tinted his cheeks as he remembered the things Severus had done to him. Shaking his head, he pushed the memories from his mind and tried to focus on his potion again.

Checking the instructions, Harry added the next ingredient when his stomach growled loudly. "_**Can't wait until dinner...**_" he muttered to himself, his concentration on his potion causing him to unconsciously speak in Parseltongue. Setting his wand beside the cauldron, Harry folded his arms across his chest and watched his potion simmer.

"_**Maybe they'll have treacle tarts tonight! Merlin knows I could go for one of those right now."**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus stopped behind Harry's desk, his eyes widening. Harry was murmuring in Parseltongue too softly for anyone else in the classroom to hear. But the snake language carried to his ears as he stalked from table to table, surveying each student's potion. A shiver ripped down his spine as he heard it, and his lust-filled eyes locked on Harry as he watched his potion carefully.

"Mr. Potter," he growled, attempting to mask the husky tone in his voice as he stepped up behind Harry. The younger man started, looking up at him curiously. "Detention..." Harry's brow furrowed in anger and he opened his mouth to protest, but Severus stopped him with a nod towards his cauldron. "Your potion has begun to boil now, and it's useless." With a wave of his wand, Severus vanished Harry's potion and staked towards the front of the room again. "I'll see you for detention at eight o'clock sharp."

Sighing, Harry sat in his chair and glared after his professor. "_**Yes, Sir...**_" he hissed angrily. He was too angry to notice Severus pause and shudder with repressed desire when his words reached him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry knocked on the door to Severus' classroom, still somewhat fuming from the incident in class. After the students had been dismissed, Harry had sullenly made his way to the Great Hall for dinner, only to be disappointed that there were no treacle tarts on the table. Having been denied the one food he was craving had put him in a worse mood than his detention alone had.

When Severus opened the door, Harry glared angrily at him. "Mr. Potter, I'd suggest adjusting your attitude before entering, unless you wish for a deduction of house points," Severus sneered.

Harry stepped into the room silently, stalking towards the front of the classroom and sitting on a desk. Chuckling to himself, Severus closed the door and leaned against his desk, still sneering at Harry. "Something you wanted to say?"

"No, _Professor_, nothing," Harry sneered back. Severus pushed himself off his desk and stepped closer to Harry, menacingly.

"Harry," he growled, leaning closer and smirking as Harry's eyes widened. "You have no idea how much you were teasing me, today," he murmured, bringing his lips to Harry's neck. The younger man shivered, bringing his arms up to Severus' shirt, beginning to unfasten the buttons with shaky fingers.

"I...I was just talking about treacle tarts..." he gasped out between soft moans as Severus nipped his neck.

"_THAT'S_ what you were saying?!" Severus said, puling away and starting at Harry, wide-eyed.

Harry looked at him in confusion, nodding. "Uhm, yeah...Why?"

Severus stormed towards his office door, muttering angrily to himself under his breath. "Bloody Parseltongue," Harry managed to make out before the door slammed.

'So that's what this is about," Harry thought to himself, realizing what must have happened.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was ten minutes before Severus walked back into the classroom, only to find Harry leaning against his desk and grinning. "What are you still doing here?"

"Oh, nothing, _**Professor**_," Harry replied, his eyes glinting mischievously as he watched Severus shiver. "I just wasn't ready to leave...I had some things on my mind."

"Like what?" Severus asked hesitantly, swallowing hard as he saw Harry's lip twitch in amusement.

"_**Like you fucking me again**_," Harry hissed. Severus' obsidian eyes darkened and he unconsciously licked his lips.

"I'm warning you, Harry...Stop this before I lose my control," Severus said between gritted teeth.

"Stop what, _**Severus**_?" With a low growl, Severus closed the distance between them and tangled one hand in Harry's hair, pulling him into a rough kiss. Harry moaned as their bodies pressed together, his arms wrapping around Severus' waist.

"Bloody tease," Severus hissed in his ear, pushing him back against the desk. Waving his wand, he vanished both of their clothes and smirked as Harry looked up at him with lust. Leaning down again, he ground his hips against Harry's as he began to bite and kiss his neck.

"_**Please...**_fuck me," Harry whimpered, only to have Severus pull back and smile darkly at him.

"You're going to regret all your teasing, Harry," he growled. Without warning, Severus rammed his cock into Harry's ass, making the younger man's back arch. Severus began to pound in and out of him roughly, sliding one hand down Harry's chest towards his cock. His fingers ghosted over the engorged flesh, making Harry moan. "You have to beg me, Harry."

Harry leaned his head back and groaned as Severus' cock hit his prostate. "P-please...Severus, touch me..." he whimpered, locking eyes with the older man. Severus smirked down at him, continuing to tease his cock as he fucked him. Groaning again, Harry bit his lower lip in frustration. "_**Sev, please!"**_" he hissed, reaching around and digging his nails into Severus' back.

The older man moaned loudly and began to thrust into him harder and faster. Finally, he wrapped his hand firmly around Harry's cock and stroked the shaft slowly. "Oh, Merlin, Sev..." Harry moaned, his eyes slipping closed as he rocked his hips back against Severus' thrusts. "I'm...I'm going to come," he gasped out.

Severus leaned down and began biting his neck again, releasing his cock and grabbing Harry's ass roughly. His nails dug into the flesh of Harry's ass as he fucked him hard, moaning into the younger man's ear. "Come for me," he growled.

Harry let out a strangled cry as he came, his muscles tightening around Severus' cock. With a low groan, Severus' body tensed and he came deep in Harry's ass. Taking a shaky breath, he pulled out and muttered a cleansing spell before collapsing into his desk chair. Relaxing against the desk top, Harry turned his head to the side to smile at Severus.

"We really should stop getting together like this," he said playfully. Severus raised an eyebrow curiously, making Harry laugh softly. "You know...You jumping me because I was talking about desert." Severus' eyes narrowed, and he swatted playfully at Harry.

"Brat!" Giggling, Harry sat up and slipped into Severus' lap, straddling him.

"Sev...?" he started, nervously. Gently, Severus wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, making him relax slightly. "I...Can we actually...be together?"

Severus' lip twitched into a smile and he leaned up to place a light kiss on Harry's forehead.

"If you wish, Harry. However," he said, seeing Harry smile broadly. "You're not allowed to tease me with Parseltongue anymore."

Harry nearly laughed, slipping his arms around Severus' neck with a grin. "Sorry Sev. No promises there," he said, leaning in and kissing the older man passionately.

* * *

Now that Harry knows how to get Severus' attention, how will he torture his professor and new lover with the information? Should this lovely, desert-themed series continue with a third installment (this time with multiple chapters) to document their official relationship?


End file.
